utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ChouCho
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Mihaeru (ミハエル) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ちょうちょ |officialromajiname = choucho |officialnameinfo = , lit. butterfly |aka = |birthday = 21|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = |birthref = Wikipedia entry on ChouCho |status = Inactive as Utaite Active as professional singer |years = 2008-2011 ||NNDuserpage = 3416529 |mylist1 = 7261287 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co86885 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Jack, Keisen}} (papiyon)}} ChouCho (ちょうちょ) is an with a clear pronunciation, who can reach both low and high notes with ease. She is part of the Asamack family, and she is also a professional singer signed to LantisWikipedia entry on ChouCho. In 2011, she sung the opening of the anime Kamisama no Memochou and Mashiroiro Symphony and contributed to a character song on Mirai Nikki's first "Mirai Nikki Inspired Album" as one of Yuno Gasai's image songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # (Released on April 14, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # Million of Bravery (Released on March 21, 2012) # The Fantastic Reality of Aesop (Released on April 11, 2012) # Heart of Magic Garden (Lantis album) (Released on June 27, 2012)}} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.19) # "Kokoro yo genshi ni modore" (Heart, Return To Your Origin) (Yoko Takahashi original) (2008.06.24) # "Melt" (2008.07.05) # "Triangular" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.07.21) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.03) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (Macross Frontier BGM) (2008.08.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.08.22) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) (Sound Horizon original) feat. ChouCho, Jack and Jegyll (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. ChouCho and Jack (2008.10.04) # "Ame wo Tsureyuku" (Bringing the Rain) (2008.10.23) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.11.20) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.16) # "World Is Mine" -Band Edition- (2009.02.18) # "bpm" (2009.04.24) # "magnet" (2009.05.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2009.06.21) # "Aerith no Theme" (Final Fantasy VII) (2009.06.22) # "NyanNyan Special Sevice Medley" (Macross Frontier Special Service Medley Tokumori)" feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2009.07.05) # "Nora inu shissou biyori" (Fair Weather For The Stray Dog To Run) feat. ChouCho and Jack (2009.09.10) # "Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) -TEST guitar ver.- feat. ChouCho and (2009.12.04) # "Sweetest Day of May" -TEST Guitar ver. Trig remix- (2009.12.23) # "Just be Friends" -Mint ver.- (collab) (2010.01.04) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.01.06) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. ChouCho and Keisen (2010.03.12) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.11) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.10.05) # "Melancholic" (2010.12.07) # "Melancholic" -Non Vocoder ver.- (2010.12.07) (Community only) # "Dear" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.21) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.01) # "Kagaribi" (Bonfire) (2011.08.15) # "Butterfly Effect" (2011.08.26) (Original) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Silence |track1lyricist = ChouCho |track1composer = ChouCho |track1arranger = ChouCho |track2title = Empty BOX |track2lyricist = ChouCho |track2composer = ChouCho |track2arranger = ChouCho |track3title = Bitter&Sweet |track3lyricist = ChouCho |track3composer = ChouCho |track3arranger = ChouCho |track4title = In the Garden |track4lyricist = ChouCho |track4composer = ChouCho |track4arranger = ChouCho |track5title = Kaerimichi |track5lyricist = ChouCho |track5composer = ChouCho |track5arranger = ChouCho}} |track1title = Kawaru Mirai |track1lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track1composer = Nakayama Mato (Elements Garden) |track1arranger = Nakayama Mato (Elements Garden) |track2title = Sleeping Butterfly |track2lyricist = ChouCho |track2composer = Itagaki Yuusuke |track2arranger = Itagaki Yuusuke |track3title = Kawaru Mirai |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Sleeping Butterfly |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = If Love... |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Merry Go Round |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = TEST |track3title = Inside of You |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Because You Know |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Beautiful World |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Twinkle |track1lyricist = JUNKY |track1composer = JUNKY |track1arranger = JUNKY |track2title = DEEO INSIDE OF PRIVATE ILLUSION |track2info = (Tightson) |track2lyricist = JUNKY, Tightson |track2composer = JUNKY |track2arranger = JUNKY |track3title = Blowback |track3lyricist = JUNKY |track3composer = JUNKY |track3arranger = JUNKY |track4title = Kagaribi |track4lyricist = JUNKY |track4composer = JUNKY |track4arranger = JUNKY |track5title = Kikyou |track5lyricist = JUNKY |track5composer = JUNKY |track5arranger = JUNKY |track6title = Melancholic |track6lyricist = JUNKY |track6composer = JUNKY |track6arranger = JUNKY |track7title = Yuu Hanabi |track7info = -Acoustic ver.- |track7lyricist = JUNKY |track7composer = JUNKY |track7arranger = JUNKY |track8title = ZIGG-ZAGG |track8info = -8#Prince bye*2 remix- |track8lyricist = JUNKY |track8composer = JUNKY |track8arranger = 8#Prince}} |track1title = Authentic symphony |track1lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track1composer = Nijine |track1arranger = Nijine |track2title = Niji no Asa ni |track2lyricist = Watanabe Shou |track2composer = Shimizu Teppei |track2arranger = Shimizu Teppei |track3title = Authentic symphony |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Niji no Asa ni |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Harmonia |track1lyricist = rino |track1composer = rino |track1arranger = Nijine |track2title = Dramatic daydream |track2lyricist = Yamamoto Yuusuke |track2composer = Yamamoto Yuusuke |track2arranger = Yamamoto Yuusuke, Yamaji Kazushi |track3title = Harmonia |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dramatic daydream |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Breeze |track1lyricist = ChouCho |track1composer = ChouCho |track1arranger = Reoh |track2title = Beautiful World |track2info = -Acoustic ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = TEST, Reoh |track3title = Hana to Hoshi no Monogatari |track3lyricist = ChouCho |track3composer = ChouCho |track3arranger = Reoh |track4title = North York |track4lyricist = ChouCho |track4composer = ChouCho |track4arranger = Akairyusei and Reoh |track5title = Under the Maple Tree |track5lyricist = ChouCho and Yuichiro Kotani/trig |track5composer = ChouCho, Yuichiro Kotani/trig |track5arranger = Reoh, TEST}} |track1title = Million of Bravery |track1info = (ChouCho) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Million of Bravery (Excalibur Strut/ENG) |track2info = (Hyadain) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million of Bravery |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Million of Bravery (Excalibur Strut/ENG) |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Yasashisa no Riyuu |track1lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track1composer = Miyazaki Makoto |track1arranger = Miyazaki Makoto |track2title = Komorebiiro no Kioku |track2lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track2composer = Yabuki Kana |track2arranger = Yabuki Kana |track3title = Aozora no Kodou |track3lyricist = ChouCho |track3composer = Kawazoe Katsuya |track3arranger = Fujimoto Noriko |track4title = Yasashisa no Riyuu |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Komorebiiro no Kioku |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Aozora no Kodou |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = flyleaf |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Authentic symphony |track2lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track2composer = Nijine |track2arranger = Nijine |track3title = telescope |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aozora no Kodou |track4lyricist = ChouCho |track4composer = Kawazoe Katsuya |track4arranger = Fujimoto Noriko |track5title = Million of Bravery |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Komorebiiro no Kioku |track6lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track6composer = Yabuki Kana |track6arranger = Yabuki Kana |track7title = 7th HEAVEN |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Niji no Asa ni |track8lyricist = Watanabe Shou |track8composer = Shimizu Teppei |track8arranger = Shimizu Teppei |track9title = Sleeping Butterfly |track9lyricist = ChouCho |track9composer = Itagaki Yuusuke |track9arranger = Itagaki Yuusuke |track10title = Harmonia |track10lyricist = rino、 |track10composer = rino、 |track10arranger = Nijine |track11title = looping star |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Yasashisa no Riyuu |track12lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track12composer = Miyazaki Makoto |track12arranger = Miyazaki Makoto |track13title = Swallow Tail・Butterfly Edge |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Kawaru Mirai |track14lyricist = Kodamasa Ori |track14composer = Nakayama Mato (Elements Garden) |track14arranger = Nakayama Mato (Elements Garden)}} |track1title = DreamRiser |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kamitsure wo Te ni |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = life is blue back |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = DreamRiser |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Kamitsure wo Te ni |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = life is blue back |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Sora to Kimi no Message |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Cocoon |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sora to Kimi no Message |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Cocoon |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = starlog |track1lyricist = Matsui Youhei |track1composer = Kawamoto Shin |track1arranger = Kawamoto Shin |track2title = Kureiro no Kyanbasu |track2lyricist = ChouCho |track2composer = Katayama Yoshimi |track2arranger = Seki Nomotoki |track3title = starlog |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Kawamoto Shin |track3arranger = Kawamoto Shin |track4title = Kureiro no Kyanbasu |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Katayama Yoshimi |track4arranger = Seki Nomotoki }} Gallery Trivia * Her favorite artists are The Beatles, John Lennon and Alanis Morissette. * Her favorite magazine is "Sweet" and she likes Amy Yamada's books. * Her favorite film is "La leggenda del pianista sull'oceano" and her favorite games are "Monster Hunter" and "Katamari Damacy". * Her favorite brands are MIUMIU, JILL and ANNA SUI. * Her favorite place is her home. * She likes cats, rabbits and pigs, and her favorite food is cream and cake and she dislikes spicy food. * She likes to spend her holidays shopping. * She wants to explore the world. * She's happy when she's singing. * She rewards herself with sweets. * Her mobile is an iPhone 5. * She sleeps over 8 hours a day. * She has a finger and voice fetish. }} External Links * Blog * mixi * Twitter * Website * Plurk